


Soulmates: Seeker

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Passing mention of Alistair, Passing mention of Isabella, Passing mention of Liane Hawke, Passing mention of Varric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding SoulMarks!--They've received word someone is coming.





	Soulmates: Seeker

We received word that some of the Divine's people were coming to Kirkwall. Both Liane and I fear they are coming for us. Especially since one of the members is a Seeker of Truth.

Storyteller has volunteered to stay. I think he hopes to throw them off the trail. Liane will worry. Just like she did when Grey Warden Alistair needed his and Isabella's help about a year ago.

I'm going to get her to safety, then come back and see what I can find out. I'll promise Li I'll be safe and will keep hidden. And that I'll watch over Storyteller.

We'll see how things go from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
> **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.


End file.
